Megman X: RWBY
by general ironox
Summary: Upon discovery of the robot known as X, mankind ushered in a new era where humans and robots, dubbed "Reploids", could work in peace. However, as Reploid crime is on the rise, known as "Mavericks", the Maverick Hunters were born. This is the story of the Maverick Hunters Team known as RWBY as they struggle thought the Mavericks Wars
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about RWBY or Megman**

 **Before you guy begin read this story . I want you guys know that my beta is too busy so she can't beta this chapter so except a crap gammer in this. I will reupdate this chapter when my beta is free. So I don't want any review said the gammer is crap or hard to read.  
**

 **I had this story inspire by a picture in deviantart draw by ultimatemaverickx and check megaman x RWBY fic. I found out that we had story about character from Megaman show up in Rement to help team RWBY fight again grimm. So after saw the picture is gave a idea. What if all member of Team RWBY are Reploid and they are Maverick Hunters. Yes this the story of team RWBY as** **Maverick Hunters team and they fight again** **Maverick.**

 **For what Team RWBY look like please check in my profile or go to deviantart and search** **ultimatemaverickx**

* * *

The year is 21XX. Robots with the ability to think and act for themselves have been created. They are dubbed "Reploids". The age of humankind and robots working and living together had begun. As robot society spread and prospered, there was in increase in criminal incidents involving Reploids To combat this new wave of crime, a special investigation and security organization consisting entirely of Reploids was founded. They are the Maverick Hunters. This is the story of the Maverick Hunter Team know as RWBY.

* * *

"X IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM.

APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.

"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.

The voice had been play from the recorder place on the table fill with many book and blueprint. Tool and robot part everywhere in the room.

"This should do it" a voice said.

Stand in the middle of the room is a woman with a pale skin and silver eyes, she had short red and black hair. She wear lad coat with a name tag in it.

Dr Summer Rose

"If the note is right then what Dr. Cain missing is should be this" Summer said pick the screwdriver

Place on the table in front her is body of the female reploid in black and red armor. The reploid face had an identify just look like Summer with the same silver eyes, short red and black hair with pale skin except this face look younger than Summer.

" Dr. Cain said that he had not fully understand X design and that make the Reploids goes Mavericks. If my theory right then this will make her became just like X" Summer said then she walk to the computer and type something in it.

The screen begin show her calculation and Summer begin to take note. Then she go back to make some adjust to the reploid then go back to the computer to take calculation. This continue until Summer eyes begin fell tired. She look as the clock and see that is already midnight.

"I guess I will continue this tomorrow" Summer said and let out a tired yawn.

She then type something to the computer and let it run some calculation before walk to the table and place a kiss on the reploid forehead.

"Had a sweet dream my litter Rose" Summer said before walk out the room and turn off the light.

* * *

In the lab belong to the military. A lone scientist now working with reploid. She love to create reploid but this reploid, she never want to create this. It to danger to human even reploid. But those moron in the military still want her to build it.

"How is progress Dr Raven" a voice of the most person she hate said.

The scientist turn to the speaker. She had long black hair and red eyes. He skin is pale. The name tag in her lad coat show her name.

Dr Raven Branwen

"The progress is still continue just like plan general" Rave said like have a bad taster in her mouth"

"Excellent! I know you are really happy to help us in the fight again the Maverick" The general said.

"More like you force me to make this monster to you" Raven snorted.

"Now now! You should not say that to you daughter" the general said.

"This thing is not my daughter, my daughter had dead when you order me to turn her in to this monster, a monster only for destruction" Raven said.

"Then why you not decline, when I propose this project to you" the general said.

"Because that time I to naive to believe that you goner use my daughter for good purpose "Raven said.

"And she is doing for the good purpose, She will protect us from the Maverick" the general said.

"Then why you order me to program her can harm a human too" Raven short back.

"That is classified" the general said.

"Oh really" Raven said.

"I want you finish this project in time doctor" The general said before walk out room but that he turn to look as Raven.

"I had assign some troop to watch you so don't you think about do something with the reploid"

Raven continue look as the general with cold eyes. When the door is close Rave emotionless face quickly broke as she let the tear continue fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Rave cry look as the capsule behind her.

Inside the capsule is a female reploid look like a young girl. She had a long bright-gold hair. The girl face look like Raven except younger. She wear a yellow and brown armor.

"Please forget me Yang" Raven said as she continue cry.

* * *

"Quickly move move it before the security arrive" a reploid said to his partner.

"This is you fault" His partner said.

The two of them had been assign be they leader to attack a lab to steel a capsule contain a new reploid. The two of them had sneak in to the lad with out security notice . But when they come to the room place the capsule. They found out that the scientist create the reploid still in the room and do some adjust before go home. Upon been found out one of them had shoot the scientist. The shot had set the alarm in the room.

"Stop complain and blow the wall so we can escape" the second reploid said.

The first reploid quickly place the bomb and set the time. The wall quickly explosive create a hole in a wall. The two reploid move the capsule out. There is a transport waiting for them. They quickly place the capsule and the transport quickly move by the time the security arrive. The two of them had long gone.

"I thought we almost done for" The first reploid said.

"Hope this reploid worth for everything we go thought" the second reploid said look at the reploid seal inside the capsule.

The reploid inside the capsule look like a young girl with long black hair and most notice is in her head is a pair of cat ears. She had a black and white armor

"Blake huh" the reploid said look as the name on the capsule "You will be good additional for the White Fang"

* * *

"Congratulations for you success Professor Jacques" one scientist said

"You daughter Winter is one of the most successful reploid had ever build" another scientist said.

"Of course she is one of the most advanced reploid the word had ever seen" the man wear a lab coat said.

He had gray-white hair, He also has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

"So Professor Jacques do you plan to build more advanced reploid just like you daughter Winter" one of his colleague.

"I already build another reploid, she is Winter sister" Jacques said.

"It she will be another fighter mode just like her sister?" his colleague ask.

"No! She will build to be Navigator to help Winter" Jacques said.

"Can we can see her" his colleague ask.

"Of course "Jacques said then lead them to another.

Jacques turn on the light and they can see inside the room is a capsule. They come close to see the reploid inside it. The reploid had appearance look like young girl with white hair in blue armor.

"What is her name Professor "his colleague ask.

"Her name is Weiss and she will be a good Navigator for her sister Winter" Jacques said.

* * *

 **This will follow thought from Megaman X to Megaman command mission and go on. This story of course will ignore Megaman Zero timeline BUT the chareacter from it will show up.**

 **Since RWBY in here some of even in Megaman X will change like Iris survive or Vile will not go m** **averick or Red Arlet not dead many possible will happen (depend on my mood and** **of course the reader)  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.  
**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything about RWBY or Megman**

 **This story had been beta by** **chief of RAGE**

* * *

"Maverick Hunters!"

Those are the words everyone heard before the wall exploded and many hunters with their guns and busters ready to fire.

"Kill them all!" One of the mavericks yelled and fired his gun,. and soon the others quickly followed him.

'This is my chance.' Blake said and made a quick dash to the door.

"Stop her! She must be the one who told those hunters the location of our base!" Her former command yelled.

A few White Fang members began to shoot at her. Blake quickly dodged and hid behind a box nearby. Then she quickly drawed her weapon.

Then Blake jumped out from the box and aimed her gun at her attackers who were caught off guard and fired. The shots went thought their heads and they quickly fell to the ground. Not wasting her time, Blake continued dashing to escape.

During her escape, she can see the White Fang and the Hunters still engaged in battle. She noticed that only few hunters used their gun and buster while most of them use shuriken as a ranged weapon and sword for close combat. This made her recognize what unit those hunters belonged to.

"Special Unit 0..." Blake said.

The battle still continued until the commander of the White Fang showed up. He is a big Reploid who wore yellow and black armor. He has a pair of gauntlet-like flamethrowers on his wrists that are connected to a tank on his back

"You think you can come to our hideout and do whatever you want, you hunter scum!?" The commander said then pointed his gauntlets at the hunters and flame spewed from it burned many hunters.

"Burn you hunter scum!" The commander laughed as he continued to fire his flamethrower.

The fire quickly spread through the hideout and made many of the White Fang and Hunters step back..

"I recommend you lower your weapons before you burn yourself!"

The command stopped his attack and looked to see who was talking to him. The hunters quickly stepped aside to make way for their own commander. His armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal. He had blue eyes and long blond hair.

"You must be the famous Zero..." The commander said.

"And you are Khyber. You had been wanted for burning two schools, leading to the deaths of many children." Zero said coldly.

"I can still remember how those little humans screamed and called their parents to save them." Khyber laughed.

"I will take you down, Maverick." Zero said and activated his sword.

"I will enjoy you scream, hunter." Khyber said before he shot flame at Zero.

Zero quickly dashed from the flames. He can see that Khyber tried to burn him and didn't care that his men will also be burned when he directed the flames at them. Zero saw that Khyber had tried to force him into a wall, and he quickly used it to his advantage. He used the wall as a mount to jump higher and strike Khyber from above.

Khyber saw that and turned his head to Zero and then from his mouth released a stream of fire, making Zero react quickly to hold his attack and move away Khyber's attack. Zero landed on the ground, but Khyber had pointed his flamethrower at Zero's back and fired.

"The most famous Hunter Zero is no more!" Khyber laughed at the fire in front him.

Then suddenly, a wave of water exploded from the fire and from it Zero dashed out of the fire and quickly slashed Khyber across his body.

"How..." Khyber gasped, looking at the place Zero landed.

Zero had landed near a box full of special water balls used to fight fire. When it explodes, it will release water covering 5 meters.

"Damn you!" Khyber screamed before his body exploded.

The remaining White Fang saw that and began to fire their weapon at Zero. Blake then continued to run toward her escape. She knew that Zero can easily take them out. She had read many reports about him, and that man had single handedly took out one of the White Fang's bases alone even though it was heavily defended.

Blake came to the garage full of Ride Chasers. Her plan is simple, take one of those Chasers and leave this place while the Hunters focus on the White Fang. Blake walked toward the Ride Chaser in plain black color.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Blake cursed her luck and turned around. Above her is a hornet based Reploid. The Reploid has his buster on her.

"You think can escape from here that easily, White Fang?" The Hornet said.

Blake quickly drawed her weapon and fired at the Hornet. The Reploid saw this and dodged the attack, then used his buster to fire a few spike bombs at Blake. The girl fired at the bombs to destroy them before it made contact with her. The girl moved around the hanger while shooting the Hornet. The Hornet flew after Blake while dodging her attacks. During the fight, the Hornet launched a few mechanical hornets at Blake. Those mechanical hornets tried to sting her, but when they made contact, Blake transformed her gun to a katana and cut those hornets in two.

'I have to end this fight quickly. The others will come here when they hear the noise.' Blake thought then she saw one hangar is empty and she had an idea. Blake quickly ran to the empty hangar as the Hornet still chased after her.

"I got you now!" The Hornet shouted.

Blake quickly turned her weapon back to gun mode and continued shoot at the Reploid. The Hornet is annoyed with dodging the attacks since the hangar is so small. Then he did what Blake was waiting for. The Hornet showed his stinger and flew towards Blake. The stinger went through Blake's body. The Hornet thought that he got her, but then Blake's body began to turn into shadow.

"What!?" The Hornet yelled.

Then he heard a noise, and quickly turned around to see Blake stand outside the hangar and was holding a remote. Blake hits the button and the door begins to come down. The Hornet then tried to fly toward the door.

WHAM

"Ouch!" His cry can be heard from the other side of the door.

Blake then quickly ran to the rider chase she plan to take, which it had by a miracle survived the fight. Blake quickly stepped on it and drove away just in time as the door leading to the garage opened.

Zero and his unit came to the garage after he heard the noise. He begin to look around and saw many rider chases had been destroyed. Then his eyes locked to the door of the hangar had shape of Reploid on it.

"Open that door." Zero ordered.

One of the Reploids moved to the controls and opened the door. Upon the door opening, the Hornet Reploid fell off the door.

"Are you okay, Blast Hornet?" Zero asked.

"Give me a few minutes..." Blast Hornet groaned from the ground.

"What happened here?" Zero asked.

"One maverick had escaped by using a Rider Chase."Blast Hornet said before he got up. "I tried to stop her, but she tricked me by creating an illusion and lead me to the hangar before locking it."

"I see..." Zero said "Did you see her face?"

"Yes! She had a black and white armor, looked like a young girl, most noticeable thing about her is a pair of cat ears on her head." Blast Hornet said. "I have to admit, she is good."

"Really?" Zero said.

"Yes! She moves like a shinobi model." Blast Hornet said.

"Well! Magna Centipede is looking for any information in the White Fang computer right now. Maybe he will find a few thing about her." Zero said while Blast Hornet nodded.

"By the way, Zero..." Blast Hornet said.

"What is it?" Zero said.

"Please don't tell anyone or write in the report about me stuck in the door..." Blast Hornet said.

"I will! Unless you pay for the drink tonight..." Zero said.

"Deal!" Blast Hornet agreed.

* * *

 **In an abandoned warehouse.**

"Here is you payment, just like we agreed." A man wearing a business suit said.

"This is not the amount we agreed. The payment is one billion Zenny" The Reploid said.

The Reploid wore green armor, his helmet is mounted with wing-like extensions that bore a resemblance to a Valkyrie's helmet, and wing-like thrusters are mounted on his back.

"When we do take a job, we expect payment just like we had agree. Not this." The Reploid said.

"A mercenary like you should be happy that someone hired you." The man said. "Take that money, or you get nothing." The man said.

"So I guess that means we better settle this the hard way..." The Reploid said.

He then saw many guns pointed at him by the man's subordinates. One subordinate lit the man's cigar.

"You think that I don't have a plan to deal with you stubborn pieces of metal?" The man said.

"No! You don't!" The Reploid said.

Then a wall exploded, and three Reploids walked in.

The first one wore red armor with large shoulder pads and his helmet resembled the protruding fangs of a dragon's mouth. Next to him is a female Reploid wearing blue armor, her helmet frames her face in such a manner as to resemble hair with the sides forming the 'fringe' and a seashell motif forming the 'bangs' while her back is mounted with a long dorsal fin-like jet. The last Reploid is also female, wearing yellow and brown armor. She had long bright-gold hair.

"So I guess that means he didn't not follow the deal, Harpuia?" The blue girl asked.

"Yes! Leviathan..." The green Reploid responded.

"So how much he paying, so I can know how much I'm going punch him?" The yellow girl asked.

"Ten thousand Zenny, Yang." Harpuia said.

"What!?" Yang yelled before her eyes turned red. "That is how much I'm going to punch him until no one can recognized him!"

"So who wants to go first?" The red Reploid said, bringing his gun up.

"Try not blow us up, Fefnir." Harpuia said.

"Kill them!" The business man said before dashing to the door near him.

The man subordinates open fire.

Harpuia activated his two swords and cut the arms of two guys pointing their gun at him, then quickly swung his sword to cut them down. A few saw that and quickly turn to shoot their weapon at him. Harpuia used his jet and flew up. They continue firing at him, but Harpuia easily dodged them and flew higher, then he turned back at them and fired missiles at them. The missiles hit their targets and created chain explosions. Not waiting for the other recover, Harpuia flew down to them and used his sword, making quick slashes and cuts to those guys.

"All right! Bring it on!" Fefnir said then fired his two arm cannons.

His attackers can only run away when the attack came at them, few of them tried to shoot him, but their guns can not even make scratches on Fefnir's armor.

"Those gun don't work on me!" Fefnir said before aiming his gun at his attackers and fired.

"Bring it out!" Someone yelled.

"But we only have one and the boss don't want us to use it!" Another said.

"We are going die if we don't use it!" The man yelled back.

One of them ran back to their vehicle store in the warehouse. Then a hover tank armed with two canons and four rocket launcher came out.

"They got a tank, guys!" Leviathan yelled.

"Fefnir! Take it out, now!" Harpuia said.

"But I want to see how it fires." Fefnir said.

"If that tank fires, it will draw the Hunters' attention!" Harpuia said.

"Fine..." Fefnir said.

Then he combined his two guns into one single canon and held it with two hands. Then a visor covered his face. The visor began to show him a few numbers and targets.

"Hurry! Shoot him now!" A man ordered.

"This tank has heavy armor, there is no way that canon can destroy it!" The man driving the tank said.

Then Fefnir pulled the trigger. The canon charged a few seconds then a red beam fired from it. The beam punched through the tank, destroying it but also destroying the wall behind it.

"How's that?" Fefnir said, bringing his arm to the air.

"Remind me to never let Ruby work with Fefnir's gun again..." Harpuia said to Leviathan who only nodded.

The remaining enemies looked at the hole before they continued attacking the group. They target Leviathan who quickly dodges. Then she quickly used her spear and thrust at her attackers. Then she draw it back before creating a few ice spikes in the sky and shoot down at them. Few of them aim their rocket launchers at her and fire. Leviathan quickly thrust the spear to the ground which formed an ice wall in front her block to these rockets. Then she raised her spear, and the wall fell and from it many ice spikes shot out from the ground, piercing the man holding the rocket launcher.

Yang punched the man who tried to quickly cut her with his sword. They tried to attack her from close range. They spread out and surrounded her, then Yang punched her fist to the ground, creating a shock wave that made them fly up and then aimed her gauntlets and unleashed her shotgun shells at them.

"Well! Looks like you had a bad day." Yang said.

Then one guy who was not hit by Yang's shots tried to cut her with his sword, but Yang dodged it. However, the sword touched Yang's hair and cut a few strands. Yang's eyes widened when it happened.

"Oh shit..." Fefnir said.

Yang looked at her hair touch the ground before looking at the man who done it. Her eyes quickly turned red.

" ... MY HAIR!" Yang screamed before dashing to the man.

Yang tackled him to the ground before bringing her fist to the man's face then continued to punch him, punch after punch. The man screamed, begging Yang to stop.

"Yang, I think he's been knocked out..." Fefnir said before freaking out at the glare Yang gave him. "I think he's still moving."

Yang finally stood up only to see the man's head had been turned into mush. The others shut their mouth knowing that if they said something wrong they will receive a fate just like the man.

"So that's the last of them, now we have to hunt for that guy." Yang said.

"No need to do that." A voice said.

From a shadow, a Reploid wearing black armor emerged. A white mask covers the upper half of his face, and he wears a red two-tailed cape on his back. He held the leader of the group.

"I will pay! Please spare me!" The man begged.

"That's more like it. Thanks, Phantom." Fefnir said.

The man quickly picked his phone and called someone. A few minutes later Harpuia receive a message about one billion Zenny being transferred to his account.

"Now double it for trying to kill us." Harpuia said.

"What!?" The man yelled, but then Phantom placed a sword on his throat.

Then he called the phone again, and a few minutes later Harpuia received the message about another one billion Zenny being transferred to his account.

"It was a pleasure to work with you." Harpuia said before knocking the man out.

"This is the last time we ask Junior find a job for us..." Leviathan said.

"Junior has connections all over the world." Harpuia said.

"Most of them try to double cross us while a few of them try to brainwash me and Yang to become their slave." Leviathan said.

"At least we can ask more after beating the crap out of them." Yang said.

"The Hunters are coming, we should leave now." Phantom said and they can see a few Rider Chases and Bee Blades coming their way.

"Let's go!" Harpuia said.

"What about him?" Fefnir said, pointing at the man.

"Leave him behind with the data pad containing all his crimes." Harpuia said.

When the Hunters came, all they can find is the man and many dead bodies. Since the man is one of the most wanted crime bosses, they simply think this was a fight between gangs and the man quickly was sent to prison after they find out his many crime from the data pad.

* * *

"Dr Cain, this is the report about the attack on one of the White Fang bases." A Reploid said.

"Thank you." Dr. Cain said.

Dr. Cain sat in his room in the Maverick Hunters' base. There was a call to tell him a location of one of White Fang's bases. At first, he thought it was a trap so he had sent Unit 0. When Zero had reported back that it really a White Fang hideout, Dr. Cain had ordered Zero to attack the hideout. The attack successfully destroyed the hideout and the report said Zero had killed one of the most wanted White Fang members, Khyber. Dr. Cain felt happy when the one behind the attack at the two schools had been taken out. He never liked the White Fang.

The White Fang is a terrorist organization, wanting nothing more than to kill humans. They always say that they fight for the freedom of the Reploids, but all they do is attack the innocent people. Their attack had created a tension between human and Reploid. Many people think that the Reploids should be reduced to Mechanaloids, some even said that they should ban the creation of more Reploid and destroy all of them. Even now there are a few groups trying to attack the Reploid manufacturing factories and attack the Reploids. These groups even see the Maverick Hunters as the same as the White Fang.

"Are you okay, Dr Cain?" The Reploid asked

That had snapped Dr. Cain out from his thought.

"I'm fine Weiss, just lost in thought..." Dr. Cain smiled at the Reploid.

"Do you want me to make some tea?" Weiss asked.

"Please do." Dr. Cain said.

Dr. Cain looked at Weiss with a sad face while the Reploid prepared the water to make tea. Weiss is one of the Reploids created by his friend Jacques. He and Jacques had studied in the same university. Both of them are said to share the same passion of robots that so many had compared them to Willy and Light. Of course, neither him and Jacques will go the same path like Willy. When Cain discovered X, Jacques had supported him to study X and create Reploids. Cain even named Jacques his co-creator, but he declined it though still helping Cain when the Maverick accident happened. He had created Winter, one of the most advanced Reploid who can rival with his own creation, Sigma.

But their friendship had ended with the death of Jacques' wife. His wife and son were some of the casualties during the fight between the White Fang and Maverick Hunters. What made it worse is that his wife had been killed by a White Fang while his son was killed by a Maverick Hunter. That had shattered Jacques' view about Reploid. After their funeral, Jacques had created his own force to fight against the White Fang and Mavericks, all of them are human since Jacques never trusted Reploids again. Winter and Weiss tried to help him recover his lost heart. The only thing he wanted is to never see both of them again or else he will destroy them. The two sisters had been walking their own paths after that. Winter had joined the army, while Weiss joined Maverick Hunters.

"Here's your tea, Doctor." Weiss said as she placed the cup on the table.

"Thank you, Weiss." Dr. Cain said and drank the tea.

"Doctor, I have something to ask." Weiss said.

"What is it?" Dr. Cain said, but he knew what Weiss is going to ask.

"I just took the combat test and scored first place, Doctor." Weiss said.

"We had talked about this many times, Weiss. You are not built for combat." Dr. Cain said.

"So what, Doctor? I had taken the test many times and always scored fist place." Weiss said. "I can fight! "

"That is just a combat simulation, Weiss. If you're going to a real battle, you will get yourself killed." Dr. Cain said.

"How can you be so sure about that if I don't go?" Weiss said.

"My answer is still no, Weiss, and besides you make a good Navigator. You helped many Hunters survive with your skill, Dr Cain."

"I don't want to be a Navigator, I want to be a Hunter!" Weiss said.

"I will not change my decision, Weiss. This discussion is over." Dr. Cain said.

"Yes, Doctor..." Weiss said before leaving the room.

Dr. Cain closely looked as the door closed when Weiss walked out. This discussion always happened since Weiss joined the Hunters. At first he always said Weiss did not have experience in battle, but the girl began going to the training room when her job was done. Dr. Cain had seen the videos of her training, even her test. Yes, she had passed all of them, even Sigma saw that the girl can become a Hunter. Then he began using the reasons that Weiss is not built for combat and that it's true that any non-combat Reploid can be modified to be suited for combat, but he had ordered the Mechanic unit to not modify Weiss. The reason he did that's because he doesn't want to see Weiss die. He knew that despite Jacques never wanting to see both Weiss and Winter, he knew that inside his friend still cared for both of them because his wife and son saw both Winter and Weiss are daughter and sister. He didn't want to tell his friend about Winter or Weiss dying. Yes! He had asked a friend in the army to look after Winter.

Weiss walked back to the command center angry, for once again her request to go out to in the field had been denied. Why did everyone think that Weiss can only do good as a Navigator? At first she was proud about her job of helping her sister in battle, but then they always had more attention for her sister. That's why she joined the Hunters to prove that she can be just as good as her sister. Weiss still in thought, did not notice someone in front her, accidentally crashing into her.

"Sorry " The Reploid said.

"No! It's my fault!" Weiss said, then she recognized who's the Reploid.

"Hey Weiss!" The Reploid said.

"Hello Teal! Just came back from a mission?" Weiss said.

"Yes." Teal said, then she noticed Weiss' mood "What's wrong, Weiss?"

"Nothing, Teal." Weiss said.

"Weiss! We have been friends for a long time, so I know when you lie..." Teal said "Is it about you becoming a hunter again?"

"Yes! Dr. Cain still hasn't changed his mind about letting me become a Hunter." Weiss said.

"What's his excuse this time?" Teal asked.

"He said I'm not built for combat!" Weiss said.

"That is bullshit! Non-combat Reploids can be modified for combat." Teal said.

"I know! But I think Dr. Cain threatened the Mechanic Unit to not modify me." Weiss said.

"So he's not letting them modify you?" Teal said angrily.

"Yes!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry, I have an idea!" Teal said.

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Squid Adler still owes me a favor..." Teal said.

* * *

On the streets of Abel City, a young Reploid in black and red armor walked into a house. She had silver eyes, short red and black hair and pale skin. The Reploid also wore a red cloak. The Reploid stood in front of the door of the house, and then knocked it.

"Dr. White! Are you in there!?" The Reploid said.

"Who's there?" A male voice called from other side of the door.

"It's me, Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"Ah! Ruby come in, I'm in the kitchen right now. "Dr. White said.

Ruby opened the door and saw the house was dark. She then began walking to the kitchen. When she got in, the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

Ruby saw the kitchen had been decorated with many ribbons and a panel with the words "Happy Birthday Ruby Rose!". A cake was also on the table that was decorated with a red rose symbol made with frosting.

"Happy birthday, Ruby." A man said.

He is a Caucasian man of average height and thin build. He has green eyes and brown hair in a large afro-like style. He wears a somewhat worn out lab coat with tears at the end, a dark orange shirt, dark blue pants, and green and yellow slip-on shoes.

"Dr White! You made this?" Ruby said, then she quickly ran to hug him.

"With the help from some of my fellows..." White said, pointing at the group next to him.

Next to Dr. White is a very big man. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a yellow shirt, and green pants, a lab coat, and glasses. Next to him were two Reploids. The first is a male Reploid. He has a white, circular collar with a small blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armour. He is white on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He has green eyes, his helmet is dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and he's wearing fingerless gloves. The second was a female Reploid. She has long hair and green eyes. She wears a short skirt, a stripe-sleeved jacket, and boots.

"Dr. Sanda, Beck, Call." Ruby said.

"Happy birthday, Ruby! Hope you like the cake Beck and Call had tried so hard to make!" Sanda said.

"Thank you!" Ruby hugged the two Reploids.

"Hey! No need to thank us about that." Beck said.

"Yeah." Call said.

Then they heard the door bell.

"Let me open the door." Dr. White said.

The doctor left the kitchen to open the door. After a few minutes, he comes back with a smile on his face.

"Ruby! Look who came!" Dr. White stepped aside and showed Yang.

"Hello Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted before jumping up and hugging her.

"No need to hug me that much!" Yang said.

"But it's been three months since the last time I saw you!" Ruby said.

"Don't forget about us." A voice said behind them.

Behind them Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, and Leviathan waved at them.

"You guys came too?" Ruby said.

"Of course! You are our sister, Ruby!" Harpuia said.

"My favorite one too!" Fefnir said.

"You only say that because she's the one who updated your gun." Phantom said.

"Like you would do the same..." Leviathan said, making Phantom look away.

"Now you guys behave..." Dr White said "Let's sit down and eat the cake!"

Everyone then sat at the table and waited for Ruby to blow the candle. Then they began cutting the cake and everyone was happy to eat it.

"So Yang, how's the job?" Ruby asked.

"It's fine, Ruby, but our client decided to double cross us this time." Yang said.

"Let me guess, he's the crime boss who just went to jail a few days ago?" Dr. White said.

"You got that right!" Yang said.

"So that means you will stay here for a long time!?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Of course, we're set with all the money we got from him." Yang said.

"Great! I have a bunch of ideas for your guys' weapons!" Ruby said.

"Me first!" Fefnir said.

"No! Ruby please don't update his gun anymore." Harpuia said.

"So Ruby, I hear that you're going to join the Maverick Hunters." Leviathan ask.

"Yes! Dr. White is friends with their commander. He said I can go join next week." Ruby said.

"That's great, Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yeah! But I wish you guys can join too..." Ruby said.

"Sorry, Ruby. The Hunters will not accept us due to our programming..." Yang said.

"She's right, Ruby. If the Hunters find her they will destroy her since they can't reprogram her." Phantom said.

"That's not fair! You guy are the most awesome people I've ever known!" Ruby said.

"Yes! But we can harm Humans, and for that we are Mavericks. "Harpuia said.

"Don't be so sad about that, Ruby. We only hurt those who deserved it so the Hunter don't target us." Yang said.

"So don't be sad about it." Dr. White said.

"Now let's toast for Ruby about to achieve her dream of become a Hunter!" Dr. Sanda said.

Everyone cheered then when the party's over, Yang drove Ruby home with her Rider Chase.

"Summer would be proud if she saw Ruby right now..." Dr. Sanda said.

"Yes, she would..." Dr. White said.

He and Summer knew each other since they were kids. Because Summer is an orphan, she used to come to his family lab to help his father. In there, Summer had talents about robotics. When she created Ruby, he was sure that the Reploid will become something great. But then on that night, there was an attack on her house. They never found who did that, but he thinks that someone wanted Ruby. He had took care of the girl since then, but then one day the girl had somehow met Yang when she went around the city. The two of them from then on became sisters with each other. Ruby had dreams of becoming a Hunter after she's been saved by one of them.

"I still can't believed that out of all the Hunters, it is the one to inspire Ruby." Dr. Sanda said.

"You mean the Reploid that had been said to be very unstable for a Hunter?" Dr. White said.

"Yes. Dr. Cain didn't know who created him, but he's sure that they wanted to build a war machine." Dr Sanda said.

"What is that Reploid's name again?" Dr. White ask.

"Vile." Dr. Sanda answer.

* * *

 **The next chapter, yes I let the Four Guardians become mercenary with Yang on they team.**

 **Kudo for anyone know who is those character appear in this chap.**

 **Also there is pairing in the story X/Alia, Zero/Iris, Vile/Nana, Harpuia/Leviathan. other pairing you guys can** **suggest**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.  
**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
